


Private Dancer

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Jacking off, Lapdances, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stripping, dan and you get kinky, handjob, i tried ya'll, not sure if got too porny, stripper roleplay, you are a filthy bean and dan likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: It's your birthday and Dan has a very special gift for you. He's about to make one of your fantasies come true. You should have known not to let him get you drunk and show you that pole dancing video he did with Arin and Mark. That's what started this whole mess. You couldn't find it in you to complain though.





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to hell for writing this guys….and you’re all going to hell for encouraging me….One of you better buy me a damn slurpie when we get there……  
> This the filthiest thing I’ve ever written….I’m going to go apologize to Jesus for this…..  
> ……………………………………………………  
> This was a request I got on Tumblr. Let's all climb into the sin wagon and ride this damn thing to hell.

You let out an audible sigh as you followed your friend into the plain white brick office building. The fitness studio was located in a strip of other businesses, a Thai place, a nail salon, and a boutique were located in the same strip of shops.

You had been working at the studio for a few years now, teaching yoga. It was actually pretty dull to be honest. It wasn’t your dream job but it paid well enough. The hours were flexible and the fitness studio was small enough that you didn’t feel too much pressure from your job.

The studio had been closed for a few days so your boss could attend her sister’s wedding up in Seattle. So needless to say, you weren’t entirely thrilled to be walking into the studio today, on what was supposed to be your day off.

It wasn’t just that it was your day off though. It was your birthday. Your friend had promised you lunch and day of shopping. Your boyfriend had promised you a surprise later on today.

You could admit that you kind of wanted to get through this lunch and get home sooner than later to see just what this surprise, Dan had been teasing you over, was.

You had insisted that your birthday wasn’t that big of a deal. It wasn’t like a big birthday or anything. You were only turning twenty-eight. So, it wasn’t like a thirtieth birthday or like a fiftieth birthday that anyone needed to fuss over.

Dan was insisting that he had a big surprise planned for you though, and you would be lying if you tried to say that you weren’t flattered by it.

He was always the one in your relationship who made a big deal out of the little things. He was passionate about everything he cared about, that included you.

It was a bit surreal at times, having a boyfriend who actually gave a shit. You’d sadly gotten accustomed to boyfriends who had made you their last priority.

At times you couldn’t help but to feel guilty, fearing years of shitty boyfriends had ruined you for someone as sweet as Danny.

It was kind of funny, fate had seemingly shoved Dan and you towards one another.

You had met for the first time when he and a couple of other YouTubers had been checking out the studio looking for a place to film some sort of video. You had almost laughed when your friend had explained the kind of video they were looking to record.

The studio offered several different programs focused both of fitness and dance. One of these programs were Pole Dance Fitness classes.

Apparently, Dan and his colleagues were looking to do some sort of pole dance challenge video.

You could admit you had been tempted to be a fly on the wall when that video was being filmed. It wasn’t everyday three guys came looking for a pole dance fitness lesson after all.

You would be lying if you tried to say that you hadn’t willingly responded to Dan’s obvious attempts at flirting with you as your friend had explained the class offered to Dan and his friends.

At the end of that day though you had willingly parted ways with Dan ignoring your friends pestering over why you hadn’t asked for his number at the very least. Whispered admonishments of: “[Y/N] Dan was hitting on you, you ditz, why didn’t you get those digits?”

You had just shaken your head and replied that you weren’t going to throw yourself at some future possible client just because he flirted with you.

Of course, your friend Alexia had tried to argue that they would be her clients not yours, but still you had ignored her.

Fate it seemed had other plans though.

You had been walking your new dog when the furry beast had worked her way from your grasp on her leash and had taken off running through the park.

She had stolen a sandwich and not just any sandwich, a sandwich right from Dan Avidan’s hands.

Needless to say, you had found yourself apologizing to your acquaintance almost hoping Dan wouldn’t recognize you as you spoke. “I am so so so so sorry. I swear she isn’t usually like this…I just, I haven’t owned her for very long. She is going through obedience classes and I really thought they were sticking. Please, let me at least like I…I don’t know, like give you some money so you can go replace your lunch.”

Your pink cheeks had only darkened as Dan had replied to you. “I can do one better [Y/N] you can accompany me to lunch, you pay for my lunch and I’ll pay for yours. There’s this café not far from here, it’s dog friendly if you sit on the patio, so this Sandwich Thief can come with us.”

You had been pretty taken back by his offer, but what else could you do but agree to it. You did owe him lunch after all.

He spoke again as you headed to his car, which he was insisting you take, and no he didn’t mind the inevitable white dog hair that would more than likely line his interior after your dog got out. “What’s the Sandwich Thief’s name anyway?”

“Kali…after the Hindu Goddess of Destruction….and a couple of other things…but, uh…yeah I didn’t name her. The rescue center I adopted her from named her.” You admitted giving him a sheepish smile as he burst out laughing.

“That seems fitting.” Dan admitted almost shaking with laughter.

It was in that moment that you’d realized that Dan was a literal ball of sunshine. So, it had been no shock when you’d fallen for him.

That had been two years ago and you were almost surprised to say that your relationship was progressing well.

You had recently agreed to move in with Dan after a lot of persuading from him. He had spent quite a bit of time trying to coax you into agreeing to make the big step in your relationship, which was amusing considering he was the one who was constantly insisting he felt weird about commitment. One would have assumed you’d be the one doing all the coaxing to progress your relationship as it became more serious.

You had also recently been taken to New Jersey by Dan to meet his family for the Thanksgiving holiday. You had been relieved to find that Dan’s family had seemed to like you, after all you’d been filled with irrational fear that they would find some reason to hate you. By the end of the trip you’d felt like you were part of the family.

You guessed you were so stunned with how well things were going because you honestly weren’t accustomed to things going well in your life.

Your life had certainty changed since Kali had stolen Dan’s sandwich a few years ago.

“What are we doing here? I thought you said we were going out for lunch and shopping. This doesn’t look like lunch or shopping.” You sighed knowing you were whining, but you really weren’t happy to be here on your day off.

“Relax. I just need to grab something I left in the breakroom last Friday. We’re just making a quick stop and we’ll go.” Alexia insisted as she flipped on the light switch brightening the darkened lobby.

You shook your head plopping down on a nearby waiting room chair. “Okay, I just can’t be out all day. Dan has something planned for later.”

Alexia bit the inside of her cheek trying hard not to burst out laughing. You had no idea. You were so clueless about Dan’s plan.

She spoke attempting to sound as annoyed as possible. “Oh crap, [Y/N] I left a little box of pamphlets in my dance studio. I was supposed to take them by the copy place and some more of them off so I can mail them out next week. Can you grab them for me? They should be in a little box. I think I left it by the water fountain.”

You furrowed your brow a bit thrown off by this request. She couldn’t just grab the box of pamphlets herself? “Okay, sure.”

You followed Alexia to her studio space your suspicions kicking up as she opened the door nodding to you. “They should be there. It’s a small box, perfectly square. You should see it right away.”

You entered the room jolting as the door slammed behind you the lock clicking in place as the door was locked tight behind you.

You turned beating on the door the locked door and the darkened room sending you into a panic. “What the hell?! Alexia, this isn’t funny! Let me out!”

Confusion hit you as a light flipped on. The room was lit into a dim glow. You turned to find out just who had done this your eyes widening as you took in the room.

The studio was as bare and as clean as usual. There had been a distinct change in the environment of the room though. There were a few silver streamers hanging from the ceiling and pink balloons spread out across the small studio. There was a party light sitting out on the little table Alexia had set up to place her laptop on to play music during her classes.

The little party light was one of those LED round disco ball lights, one of the ones that rotated and sent a kaleidoscope of little rainbow hued orbs all over the room.

Blue and purple fairy lights were taped up over the large mirror at the back of the room giving the room more of a party atmosphere.

You were beyond confused as you realized one of the portable stripper poles had been set up in the center of the room. To make the situation even odder a large leather living chair had been set out in front of the pole.

Your confusion only grew as the last person you had expected to see stepped out of the shadows a small grin that could only be read a mischievous spread across his features.

Dan tried not to giggle and break the mood he was trying to set as he looked at your reaction. Your jaw was literally dropped as you stared at him with widened eyes.

He spoke hoping his voice sounded more sensual than amused as he tried to play into the fantasy you’d maybe let slip out the last time you’d been a little tipsy. “Hello [Y/N]. Someone told me it’s your birthday. I have a very very special surprise for the birthday girl.”

He tried his best not to burst out laughing as your cheeks darkened just now realizing what he was wearing.

He was wearing very little and to be honest he was a bit cold. The silk kimono did little to warm him in with the air conditioner blasting through out the entire building.

He was so incredibly anxious about this entire scenario. He had been here for two hours setting up hoping that no one would walk in and find him doing this.

Dan could remember how mortified he’d been when he had approached Alexia with his idea. He had been almost afraid she’d call him a pervert and curse him out.

Luckily though Alexia had been all too happy to aid him in his idea her response to his plan being “Heck yes. Honestly this is perfect. I love [Y/N] but I never thought she would be fun enough to go for that. I am honestly so shocked. I thought she was so vanilla. She seriously said she would be into this?”

Dan hadn’t replied too much to this comment. He had just asked to be given a few hours alone with you in the studio. Alexia had rolled her eyes and promised to leave you two alone grumbling something about leaving you two to be kinky fucks.

It had taken a lot of work on Dan’s half in getting you to even admit to this being a fantasy for you. You were so shy after all; so seemingly innocent.

It had happened out of the blue. He had realized you had never actually watched that pole dancing video that had been put out a few years before.

He had talked you into watching it with him. He had noticed how much your cheeks had darkened as you’d watched him attempt to swing around the pole your enjoyment of his movements not deterred by the fact that he’d been a little clumsy and more than a little giggly.

It had taken a few glasses of wine for you to admit to him that you had found watching him work that pole hot. It had taken a few shots a few nights later for you to admit that you wouldn’t mind doing a little roleplaying.

He’d somehow managed to coax you into going into detail about just what kind of roleplaying you might be interesting in acting out.

It was a shock for you to admit this fantasy, especially out loud. It was just that watching that video had planted a little seed in your brain and you couldn’t deny the fantasy that your brain had cooked up.

Your more outrageous friends always teased you that you were a prude. To tell the truth though you were just secretive about your sex life. It didn’t help that you weren’t the most experienced girl, at least you weren’t as experienced as Dan. You didn’t scream out your kinks to the world. You hadn’t even been aware that you had any kinks until Dan had shown you that damn video.

It was kind of amusing comparing Dan’s and your approach at talking about sex so openly. Dan had sung songs about orgies and literally fucking furniture, and his girlfriend was so shy and vanilla. Or at least so Dan had thought you were so vanilla.

He had never minded your shyness when it came to the intimate side of your relationship. Actually, he found it kind of cute. You came across as being so innocent sometimes, so bashful. Your cheeks would flush when he’d make some raunchy joke or suggested some new exciting position to try in the bedroom, and it always made him grin. He liked to tease you saying he was corrupting you.

It hadn’t been until you’d spilled this fantasy though that he’d realized that he might in fact have corrupted you.

Dan had been intrigued by your fantasy, he would be lying if he tried to claim that he wasn’t curious. One thing had led to another and now here he was in one of his silky red kimonos from home ready to thrust himself into this entire roleplay, no pun intended.

“Sit down and relax babygirl.” Dan blurted out nodding down to the large seat he’d set out.

The dark leather chair was big enough for his plans, or at least he hoped it was. He had actually brought the chair from home. It usually sat in his office back at home, but he’d willingly loaded it up into the backseat of his car and had driven it all the way here dragging it into the office space. He’d had the distinct feeling you wouldn’t want to get down and dirty on some random chair around the office, and he could admit he shared this sentiment.

You moved your feet a little unsteady as you did what he told you. You silently cursed yourself for wearing these wedge sandals. Your legs suddenly felt much more wobblily than they’d felt this morning when you’d strapped these shoes onto your feet.

You clasped your hands in your lap almost sure that your cheeks were as pink as the little pink floral pattern on the white sundress you’d decided to wear today.

Dan tried not to giggle at how nervous you looked, sitting there staring up at him with wide eyes your hands gripped together as you tried to calm your nerves.

He spoke giving you a small grin as he made his way over to the laptop he’d set up nearby. He worked quick finding the iTunes playlist he’d put together for this. “Let’s get this party started.”

He turned back to face you a small sigh leaving his lips as he spoke hoping he wasn’t ruining the moment. He suddenly realized he’d jumped right into this roleplay without checking if you were okay with all of this. “Are you okay, [Y/N]? Are you alright with continuing this? We can stop and I won’t be upset.”

“I don’t want to stop.” You blurted out sure that you were talking a little louder than usual.

Dan nodded his head the smile returning to his face. “Okay, if you want to stop just say a safeword okay? Pick one.”

“Kali.” You replied as you placed your hands down at your sides your fists clinching as you tried to calm any nerves.

“Okay, fair enough. Just say Kali if you want to stop or if it gets to be too much.” Dan responded trying to laugh as he realized that you’d chosen your troublesome dog’s name as your safeword.

He spoke again as the playlist started melodic soft synthpop filling the room the music easily making the atmosphere of the room come together. “Kali it is.”

Your eyes grew wide as Dan slinked off his kimono reveling all of him in his glory. He’d bought a speedo, a holographic azure blue thing that hugged everything tightly leaving little to the imagination.

You took a few deep breaths the sight of his body making your heart rate increase. He was so beautiful, so perfect. You felt your eyes take him in; his lithe frame, the patch of hair on his chest, the happy trail that disappeared down the waistband of that speedo. The speedo was so tight, it hugged his backside so perfectly showing off the butt that you always found yourself admiring.

Dan spoke smirking it clear to see that you were enjoying the view. “Just relax babygirl. This is your birthday present. Your friends bought you a very special show. You’re a lucky girl, Danny Sexbang is the most requested dancer at this club.”

You bit the inside of your cheek trying not to giggle at this comment. Of course he’d pick that for his “stripper name.” You shouldn’t have expected anything more though.

Your amusement was short lived though as he ran a hand through his hair slowly his head falling back as though he was lost in a moment of total pleasure. You whimpered the desire to take his curls into your hands and given them a firm tug, taking hold. You knew just how much he got off on getting his curls pulled, especially in the heat of the passion.

He loved having his hair touched in general, at least when it came to having a girlfriend touch it. He liked scalp massages and having your run your fingers through his wiry curls. He always insisted that touching someone’s hair was an intimate thing. It wasn’t something he allowed just anyone to do.

You had always felt special knowing that you were one of the few people in his life allowed to touch his hair.

You clinched your fists tight your nails digging into your palms. You knew that your face was as red as a tomato as you watched Dan. He kept that little grin on his face pleased to be putting on this show for you.

He pulled his hands from his hair as he made his way over to the pole. He walked slowly purposely swinging his hips as he walked. You found yourself watching his long legs knowing that you would probably curse those perfect long legs if you didn’t love them so damn much.

Dan took a hold of the pole trying hard to remember the lessons he’d had what seemed like a lifetime ago.

He let out a silent prayer that he wouldn’t injure Excalibur like he had the last time he’d attempted working a pole. He wrapped a leg around the pole swinging around slowly bringing his knee up into a pose as he stopped.

He clutched on to the pole as he allowed himself to grind against it trying not to cringe at how cold it was. He would so much rather be grinding against your soft warm body, but not yet he reminded himself. That could wait until later.

Dan closed his eyes trying to shut off his brain and just go with the flow of things. If he made a total jackass of himself he knew it wouldn’t be a big deal. It was just you after all and you wanted this. He wanted to make you happy.

He was tempted to try some of the more complex moves he’d been taught in that video, but it had been so long ago, and he wasn’t looking to bruise his ass trying to play sexy stripper for you.

He continued to shake his hips moving far slower than he’d usually allow himself to do when pulling this dance move. He knew it got you all hot and bothered when he pulled this signature move, though you wouldn’t admit it to anyone not even him. He could tell that you always enjoyed watching him move his hips though.

Your eyes would darken with lust and your breathing would grow a little shallow when you watched him shake his hips. Occasionally he found himself pulling this little dance move on purpose at the most random of moments, like when he made himself a cup of coffee standing at the Keurig in the mornings.

Dan made a move of turning to face you his hips continuing to wiggle. He kept his hips moving as he purposely bent over showing off his backside to you hoping that this was a sexy move. He had a feeling that judging by your intake of breath that he was doing just fine.

He stood up turning to lean back against the pole his eyes remaining shut as he thrusted his hips forward. He thrusted slowly his mind easily allowing itself to imagine that he was thrusting up into your tight heat.

He couldn’t stop the little moan from leaving his lips at this thought. He could picture it so easily; you bent down in front of him moaning as he thrusted up into you. You were so tight around his cock, and always so wet. He was always so stunned by how wet you’d get for him. You were so responsive to his touches; so needy.

He moaned as he kept thrusting his mind still locked in this fantasy; how you’d cry out his name as he thrusted in and out of you, how you’d beg him to move faster, to keep making you feel so good. He could already feel the speedo growing even tighter than it already was as he continued to move. He was surprised to find that he was enjoying this far more than he’d thought he would.

He couldn’t help but to get off on the knowledge that you were watching him dance for you, that you were so turned on by his display, so needy left being able to do nothing but sit back and watch him dance for you.

He dared to open his eyes a moan sliding from his lips as he realized you were squirming in your seat clearly trying to get some sort of friction as you watched him dance for you. Your cheeks were so pink, your plump lips were parted as you whimpered. Your pupils were blown with lust as you squirmed trying to find some sort of friction against your pussy.

Dan made his way over to you leaning down a small smile on his features. You leaned forward expecting a kiss. You whined as he pulled back the naughty smile only growing as he gently chastised you. “No kissing the dancers babygirl, and no touching them either. Keep those hands at your sides…or I’ll have the bouncer kick you out of here.”

You bit the inside of your cheek tempted to be sassy and ask if Alexia was the bouncer, but you had a feeling getting smart might put this show to an end, or maybe it would earn you a punishment.

You were stunned at the way your body ached at this last thought your mind easily picturing Danny bending you over his lap spanking you for giving him an attitude.

Okay, where had that image come from? Okay, so maybe you were kinkier than you ever thought possible….

Dan straddled your hips a small moan leaving his lips as you spoke your voice sultry saying the last thing he expected. “Yes Sir. I’ll be a good girl.”

He closed his eyes reminding himself to address that little comment later. He was curious to see where he could go with that.

You clutched at the skirt of your dress it being the only thing you could do to stop yourself from touching him as he began to grind against you his groin pressing to your belly.

It was obvious how hard he was. You moaned at the feel of all seven and ¾ inches of him pressing to you. He rocked his hips, trying to follow the beat of the synthpop still blaring in the background, his eyes closing as he let himself get lost in this.

He had to wonder if this was considered more dry humping than a lap dance, but he wasn’t too sure he cared at the moment.

Dan could already feel himself leaking, pre-cum smearing against the speedo as he rocked his hips. This was going to be such a gross mess to clean up later. It felt so good though; the soft material of the speedo against his erection, the friction of the fabric against his cock as he moved.

He managed to speak his voice husky as he grinded. “Jesus, look at you babygirl. So sweet and innocent looking in that sweet little dress. I bet no one knows what a dirty girl you are. No one would know looking at you that you’d come to a strip club and let a stranger grind against you. You look so sweet. No one would ever know you like getting lapdances from me.”

You whimpered wanting so badly to slide your fingers underneath the hem of your dress. You wanted to slide your fingers underneath the waistband of your lacy panties and touch yourself. You wanted to relieve the coil of desire building up in your core. You needed more, God you needed to touch yourself, or better yet have Danny touch you.

You could imagine those long amazing fingers of his sliding between your slit, his thumb kneading your clit, his fingers thrusting into your opening. His fingers could do so many incredible things to you.

You weren’t sure if you had ever been so wet in your life. You were almost sure that masturbating right now was against the rules though. You couldn’t touch the dancers and you probably couldn’t touch yourself either.

Dan looked so perfect right now; the little lights were dancing around the room making him look like some sort of magical being. His hair was a bigger mess than usual hanging around his face like some sort of halo. His lips were parted his brow furrowed as he moved against you working himself up just as much as he worked you up.

You whined as Dan moved his hips a little more urgently his voice tight. “Fuck…mmm…babygirl. I think you’re going to be my favorite client. I’m going to want you in this chair every night. Such a pretty girl, such a good girl.”

You suddenly realized that there was a strange scent buried underneath his usual Old Spice Sport Cologne, it was an almost fruity smell; like pineapples or maybe coconuts…something tropical. Had he put on some body spritzer underneath his usual colonge?

This realization only furthered your lust. The unfamiliar smell only furthered the fantasy that this was just some stranger giving you a lap dance and not your Danny.

You gasped a frustrated whimper leaving your lips as he forced himself to pull away suddenly.

The song had ended at it had taken everything in Dan to yank away from you. He was too dedicated to committing himself to this roleplay to let himself get too lost in things.

He stood up his legs wobbly. His cock throbbed frustrated that the friction had come to such a sudden end.

He spoke hoping his voice wasn’t too shaky. “Leave the money on the seat when you go. The show is over babygirl.”

You let out a frustrated whine as he forced himself to walk away. The situation might be funny if you weren’t so frustrated, the sight of him walking his cock bobbing a bit as the speedo struggled to stay in place it not made for this much to be stuffed inside of it. The tip of him was hanging out the top of the speedo the fabric unable to contain him.

Dan put his robe back on making his way to the dressing room leaving you to sit alone in your discontent needy state.

He was surprised by the knock that sounded at the door your voice begging him. “Danny…Kali…or I don’t know…just come here.”

He mentally cursed wondering if he had maybe screwed up and pushed you too far with the way he’d ended things.

Dan was stunned as he opened the door barely having time to make it out the door as you grasped the ties to his kimono opening it. You shoved the robe from his body leaving him so exposed once again.

You barely said a word as you dropped to your knees ignoring the hard wood floor on your bare knees.

You placed a firm hand against his erection giving it a light squeeze your voice soft. “I want to touch you. I need to touch you.”

Dan groaned eagerly nodding his head knowing the roleplay was over. Now it was time to have fun.

He allowed you to shove the speedo down Excalibur flopping against his belly happy to be free.

He hissed as you spit in your hand not caring how unsanitary or unsightly the action might be. You began to jack him off his knees growing weak.

You pulled back causing him to hiss again. You tried not to giggle as you spoke nodding to the chair. “You should probably sit down for this. I know you fall to the floor if I try to touch your dick while you’re standing.”

Dan whimpered practically running to the chair being sure to kick the speedo off as he moved.

He moaned as you crawled over to him thankful that trip wasn’t a long one. Your knees might really hate you if you crawled too far.

Dan watched you crawl entranced by the sight. His mind flashed back to the “yes sir” you’d thrown at him earlier. He could easily imagine you crawling towards him like this back in the bedroom at home. He could picture making you stay down on the floor as he slid his cock between your open lips, making you suck him off completely at his mercy.

The thought stunned him. He’d never wanted to play into any sort of domination type of role before. He liked his partners to be comfortable after all….heck he couldn’t even enjoy porn unless he felt like the girl on the screen was comfortable.

The thought of making you submit to him made his cock throb though. He could get you to submit to him while making sure you were still comfortable he told himself. There were plenty of ways for him to be dominate without causing you discomfort. He took a shaky breath reminding himself to dip into that fantasy later.

Dan moaned again as you wrapped a hand around his cock jerking him. You spoke your voice sultry. “I want to make you cum Danny. I want you to cum for me.”

“I want to cum on your tits.” Dan blurted out his cheeks flushing almost frightened he would turn you off with that request. It was just so porny.

You gave in obediently pulling down your dress and your bra Dan moaning at the sight of your full bare breasts. He had always been a breast man, and your breasts were no exception. They were so perfect; so full and soft and so nice in his hands.

You spoke your voice still so sultry as you continued to jack him off your hand moving rapidly. “You’re such a dirty boy Danny. Wanting to cum on my tits. It’s my birthday, you should be cumming in my pussy.”

Dan whined his hips rocking eagerly trying to speed up your movements. You’d never been so crude before, and it was doing so many amazing things to his heart and his erection. “Fuck baby. I promise I’ll cum in you tonight…fuck I will. I’m gonna cum so hard in your pussy baby.”

You smirked deciding to push this a bit more. You had been stunned when you realized that you actually enjoyed talking dirty to him. You had never been this, well frank with your words before, but he was clearly enjoying it.

“I want you to eat my pussy before you’re allowed to be inside of it. It’s my birthday. You have to take care of me before you get your treat.”

Danny nodded his head as he continued to rock against your closed fist. “Yes baby. I will. Fuck…I want you to sit on my face. I’m going to eat that sweet little pussy baby. I’m going to make you cream until you can’t move.”

His head fell back a whine leaving his throat as you continued to stroke him your movements speeding up.

You spoke giving him a firm squeeze causing him to cry out. “Look at me Danny. Keep those pretty brown eyes on me baby.”

He obediently did what he was told peeling his eyes open. He gasped as you pulled the hem of your dress up showing absolutely no shame as your fingers slid under the waistband of your panties. They were so soaked. You were just thankful that you hadn’t worn cotton panties today. You knew it would be obvious just how soaked your panties were if they were cotton instead of silk.

You whined as you rubbed your clit sliding alternating between working the sensitive little nub and sliding your fingers between your wet slit.

Dan spoke a grunt leaving his lips as he watched you. “Shit, babygirl…Are you wet? Did I get you all wet and hot watching me dance for you?”

You nodded your head a whine leaving your lips. “Yes, oh fuck, yes Danny.”

You reluctantly pulled your fingers from yourself holding them up to Dan’s lips. “Get them wetter for me baby.”

Dan leaned forward as he eagerly wrapped his lips around your fingers. He sucked obscenely groaning at the salty sweet taste of your wetness. His hips rocked faster as he sucked your wetness from your fingers.

The taste of you was drawing him closer to his end. You tasted so good. He wanted to bury his face between your thighs. He wanted to taste you. Later, told himself. He was so close. He could feel his end coiling up in his belly his balls drawing closer to his body.

You yanked your fingers away from him pushing your flimsy panties aside letting him watch you finger yourself as you tried to keep the rhythm of your hand jerking him off.

The sight was just too much for Dan; you fingering yourself your brow furrowed your lips parted as you pleasured yourself.

“Fuck…I’m gonna cum babygirl…I’m gonna…FUCK.” Dan cried out his end hitting him hard.

You leaned forward as you milked his released allowing him to shoot his release across your bare breasts giving him exactly what he’d asked for.

You curled your fingers hitting your g-spot the action causing your toes to curl. You were shocked as your own end began to sneak up on you. The sight of Dan cumming was drawing your end closer and closer. He looked so perfect his brow furrowed his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as you milked him. Your orgasm hit you so quickly. You had been so worked up and desperate. You had never cum so fast before in your life.

Dan whimpered his eyes opening as he watched you come undone. He kept his eyes on you wanting to commit the sight to memory for those lonely nights when he was gone on some tour too far away from you.

You looked so perfect, your bare breasts covered with his milky release your body shuddering as you fell apart at your own touch.

You pulled your fingers away practically collapsing against Dan’s lap your body shaky as you tried to recover.

He pulled you up into his lap your poor knees singing as they were saved from the hard uncomfortable floor.

You melted against his body somewhere in the back of your mind you registering that you were a gross mess now covered with Dan’s release, sticky with sweat, your own wetness dripping down your thighs.

Dan rubbed your back his arms wrapping around you keeping you safe and secure against him. You spoke struggling not to fall asleep. “Thank you so much baby.”

“I should probably be thanking you.” Dan teased his lips pressing to your forehead.

He spoke again soothing any worries you might have over what a mess you were. “I brought a change of clothes for the both of us…just in case…I wasn’t expecting us to make such a mess…I mean, I was hoping, but ya know…I didn’t think we’d get so dirty.”

You nodded your head a small giggle sliding from your lips, thankful he’d been smart enough to plan ahead.

He spoke once again pressing a kiss to your forehead. “We better clean up babygirl. Alexia will be coming back soon…I made sure she was out of the building while we had our fun.”

You nodded your head relieved that he’d thought of this planning for this too. You might have died from embarrassment if Alexia had been outside able to somehow hear anything that had just taken place.

Dan pressed a soft kiss to your lips as he spoke reluctant to have your body pulled from his. “Get cleaned up and go enjoy your lunch and your shopping. We’re going to pick this back up the second you get home though baby.”

“Before or after my ice cream cake?” You joked causing Dan to give your thigh a soft playful smack.

He had insisted you needed an ice cream cake. You had gotten him one for his last birthday after all…never mind the fact that he’d insisted he eat it off your body…but still though. He had insisted you needed a silly ice cream cake from the grocery store one with white frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

“Before Chinese takeout and cake….That’s our dinner plans since someone won’t let me take her out and treat her to a fancy dinner for her birthday.” Dan teased as you reluctantly peeled from him.

You spoke shaking your head ignoring how gross you felt. Dan’s jizz was drying against your skin and you were getting cold. “I think this was treating me enough.”

Dan shook his head a small chuckle leaving his lips. “I aim to please.”

He pressed another kiss to your lips a genuine loving smile crossing his lips. “Happy Birthday [Y/N]”

“Thank you….maybe we can reverse roles for your birthday.” You replied your cheeks flushing as he spoke.

“Only if you promise to call me Sir again.”

You shook your head knowing you weren’t going to get out of digging into that kink.

Somehow you found that you might like to dig into your kinks a bit more with Dan though. You might want to explore some of his too.

This was the best birthday you had ever had.


End file.
